Inevitable Dangers
by SilverSt0ne17
Summary: Summary James didn't really have a family. He lived in foster care for, well as long as he could remember. He didn't remember what his father or mother looked like. Why he has two hearts, and why it took him four-teen years to realize he has two hearts. He needed answers. And he knew exactly where to get them.
1. Chapter 1

I walked off the bus, and stepped into freezing Cardiff. The freezing chill shocked me to my bones. I zipped my deep blue jacket up all the way, and leaned down to tie my red trainers. My dirty blond spiked hair whipped in the wind as I walked to the towering chimney structure, the same one I had seen so many years ago. "Hasn't changed a bit." I thought. I let out a long breath just to see the vapor in the air. "James?" a deep voice asked from behind me. I turned to see none other than my mentor, Captain Jack Harkness. "Now is my time to ask him about my parents," I thought as I walked over to where he was standing. "Jack. I have questions. Questions that I think you know the answer to." I said. "Woah kid, isn't your health class supposed to go over that?" he asked jokingly. "No. Jack its about my parents." I said grunting. His face turned solemn, as he let out a sigh. "Well, I guess its about time you knew about your parents. We will talk about it, but not out in the cold. Let's go inside." He said leading me to the Torchwood hidden entrance. **** About five minutes later I was in his office sipping hot chocolate. He walked in with a stern face, and sat in his chair behind his desk. Again he let out a sigh. "Alright. James what I'm about to tell you will be hard to hear, and accept. OK, here we go. James, you look alot like your father. Facial features and your bright green eyes, but you have your mother's hair color, and personality. Your parents were some of my best friends. Your father, had many names. His name he chose when he was a boy, The Detective, and the one he preferred to go by, Thomas. Your father was a, erm, Time Lord. Part of an ancient race that died out long ago in a war. The time war. That's a whole other story, Anyways, he had escaped before they died. That's when he met your mother, Amber. She was just a normal human, until she looked into the time vortex. Her bio-molecular make-up was painfully changed into a timelord's. This process took about three weeks. All of which she was writhing in pain. It was awful." He let out a sad breath, along with the pained face he had on, and then continued, "About two years after that they had you, but sadly shortly after that they came to Earth during a attack. They both were shot by cybermen. Usually, Time lords can regenerate, but if killed during, they remain dead. Your father's last wish was for me to look over you. And so I did until child services came with U.N.I.T. and wiped your memory of your parents and put you in a foster home. They obviously forgot to wipe your memory of me, because you came back here so many times, but that's not relavent. James, you are one of the last of the Time lords, and you need to be careful ok? I have something I have been waiting to give you." He said, and then stood going over to a drawer. Pulling out a wrist band of some sort, and it looked like the same one he had on. Just as he was going to hand to me, a tall, dark haired, skinny bloak in a suit, busted in and said, "Captain Jack Harkness! Are you experimenting with that hand you found! I told you not to, because that would make another Timelord, and I'm assuming you did because I can sense another..." He looked down at me gaping "Timelord," he finished.


	2. Meeting New people

"This other 'timelord' stood there gaping for a while, when this blond with a rose red jacket and pink trainers walked in.

"Doctor? What's wrong? Jack, what happened?" she said as she waved her hand in front of his face. He obviously snapped out of it because he started to ask questions. Well, yell them actually.

"JACK! Who is this? What is he doing here? WHAT IS GOING ON?" He yelled, as the woman next to him tried to calm him down. Jack was about to speak, but I stood, with a bit too much confidence and said this to the man,

"I'm James. I'm fourteen years old, and I think I'm a timelord. I didn't know where I came from, so I came here to Jack, to find out what happened to my parents, and who I am. So, there." I finished and then held out my hand for a formal greeting, and he did so too.

"Oh. OK, well I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. Rose Tyler." He said a bit calmer now. Jack walked over to this Doctor bloak, and Rose, and hugged them both. I assumed they are close. Jack turned to me and gave me the wrist band thing, and mouthed I'll tell you about it later. He turned back to them quickly.

"So Doctor, Rose what have you been up to? The last time I saw you was, um, after Rose was put in the other world. What happened?" he said.

The Doctor linked hands with Rose and started to explain, "Well, of course it's all timey-whimey, spacey-wacy, and such but I got her back. It took a while. That was what, sixteen years ago? Well, Rose here, being the bad wolf she is, looked into the time vortex again, but this time it changed her. Into, well a timelady. That was the same year I got her back. And then, we had Athena, two years later. And, now we are here." He said letting a big breath out.

Jack smiled, "I knew you guys would end up together." he said laughing. I sat back down figuring that they would talk forever, when, a girl about my age with brown hair, and blue eyes, and a justice league tee walked in.

"Mum, I think Dad left the breaks on the T.A.R.D.I.S. on again." her eyes shifted to meet mine, and they widened a bit, "Who's this?" I stood and walked over to her. "I'm James." I said awkwardly.  
"After about five minutes of the adults talking, they told us to go hang out in town or something. Jack handed me some money, and Rose handed Athena the same amount. We walked out into the cold of Cardiff.

"So, what do you wanna do? When I used to come here I liked to watch the sun go down a the pier. We can get some hot chocolate, and some food and go there if you want." I offered. She had a 'keep calm and use the force' zip up hoodie on, which she had zipped up all the way. "Yeah sure." she said softly. I zipped my hoodie up too, because the wind was picking up just a bit.

"We got to the pier, with some chips, and coco and sat of a bench facing toward the horizon.

"Wow, the sky is beautiful tonight," she said in amazement.

"It is every night. I like it when the sun sets on the horizon and the sky turns a shade of pink," I said and pointed to where the setting sun would soon be. A grin peaked on her face.

"You know, out of all the times I've been here, I've never stopped to look at the sun set," she said, as the sky darkened. We sat in silence and watched the sun sink into the horizon. Afterwards we were walking back to Torchwood, but it started to rain, and well, we let our inner kids take it from there. We ran in the rain, as people walked by us with strange expressions, but we didn't care. And then, a phrase came to mind which seamed to jinx the situation, emit's all fun and games, until somebody gets hurt. And right after I thought of that, Athena slipped off the pier into the freezing water, after hitting her head. I sprinted in my state of panic to the Pier, took my jacket off and dived in. The freezing water hit me in waves, I opened my eyes and spotted her. I swam to her picking her up and swimming to the surface.

"Your parents are going to kill me," I thought as I laid her on my jacket. Her chest wasn't rising and falling as it should be. I started CPR. I wondered why nobody called 999 yet, but I had to concentrate. Just when I was about to give her the kiss of life, she coughed up the water, and was gasping for air.

"Hey. Hey, calm down your okay. You just hit your head, and fell off the pier. Ok that's not helping but, sit up. Slowly, and take deep breaths." I said as I ripped part of my jacket to put around her head to stop the bleeding.

"Ow." she groaned.

"I think ow is a bit of an understatement." I laughed, but sobered up, as she stood. I stood with her, and she turned a pale green. She tried to walk, but she lost her balance, and I caught her.

"This may be awkward, but in order to make sure you don't injure yourself more, I'm gonna carry you back to Torchwood, OK?" I half said, half asked. She nodded as I picked her up and walked off to the secret entrance. I walked across the grated floors, and it looked like the place was abandoned. I looked up to Jack's office, and the light was off. But there was a disco light flashing, so I assumed they were partying, and went down to the circular medical area, that was all white. I set Athena on the chair, and removed the bit of jacket that was around her head.

"Good the bleeding stopped." I walked over to the sink and got a cup of water to clean her wound with. I leaned the chair back to where her injury was over the bucket type thing. "This is going to be a bit-" I was cut off by her mother gasping. I turned trying to explain what had happened, but before I had the chance I was slapped.

"Mum!" I heard Athena yell as she tried to get up. I quickly turned and went to her aide.

"You should really sit back down Athena." I said, while helping her stand. "I want to know what EXACTLY happened here, but first you are going to have to deal with her father." Rose said as she walked up the stairs to fetch the Doctor.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry." Athena said.

"It's fine. At least your alive," I said.

"Well, at least let me clean you head before I get yelled at," I offered. She nodded and laid back on the chair. I started to clean the wound, which didn't look to bad. It was only about a three centimeter laceration. I heard her wince as I injected the numbing solution. I put the needle down and grabbed the suture. "Thank you, by the way, you know for saving me, and all," she said through gritted teeth.

"It shouldn't hurt that much, but i'll stop for bit if you want me too," I said putting the suture down.

"It doesn't, I just have a fear of needles." She said.

"Oh, I understand." I finished the stitches, and finished my sentence with "All done. Let's go see your parents shall we?" She nodded, and I helped her up putting my arm around her waist for support" We got upstairs, and Athena said she was feeling a bit queasy so I led her to the nearest chair. Rose, and the Doctor walked over looking external cross.

"Alright so what exactly happened mister James?" The doctor said, I could see the anger in his eyes, as they burned holes in mine. I was about to explain but, Athena busted out the entire story at one time.

"That," I said agreeing with her story. The Doctor looked a bit calmer, because she explained how I brought her back." The Doctor landed the T.A.R.D.I.S in the facility. I walked in, and Athena gave me the tour. We ended up at her room when, she almost blacked out and landed in my arms.

"We have to stop meeting like this," we said in unison. We both blushed I said as she stood back up. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

"This might be a weird question, but can you stay for a bit. I just wanna talk to somebody other than my parents about the adventures we have. We can, erm, talk in the library, if you want." she asked.

"Sure," I said as we walked to the library. It was quite amazing, this library. Had all sorts of stuff. We sat on the couch, and ended up talking for hours. She had been to so many places, seen so many things, met new people on a daily bases. It was amazing. Then she asked about my life, and what I do on a daily bases. I said, that I didn't really stay still either. And that I ran away from several foster homes, and each time I ran away I came here to stay with Jack for a bit, and then I was off to a different foster home. Also, that I had learned a few things in my adventures, like CPR, how to play the guitar, and even how to paint. She marveled at all this stuff.

"Wow, that sounds amazing," She said. "Are you kidding? Your life sounds way better, I mean traveling in SPACE and TIME, I mean come on now." I said laughing. After a couple more hours, Rose walked in and said Athena should go to bed now, with her injury and everything. So I walked Athena to her room, and before she went in, I said "I'm glad I met you. Your a really cool person.". "You're cool too James." She said, and then she did something I couldn't believe. She kissed me on the cheek, and hurried into her room. I walked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. dazed, and walked down the familiar hallways of Torchwood. I ended up in my room sitting on my bed but I didn't sleep. All I could think about was the insane day I just Had.


End file.
